Laundry Day
by Dreamin' Of Sirius
Summary: The boys are out and Tyler is all alone...except for his dirty clothes. Who knew doing laundry could be so fun? The sons' junior year, so it has nothing to do with the movie. And no Sarah yet. Tyler/OC


**A/N: Ok I thought of this randomly last night when I was watching Sex and the City, though I do have a story line with it in mind. Read and Review!!! **

**Disclaimer: as much as I would totally love to, I do not own The Covenant. Only the characters you don't recognize. **

It was a warm and sunny spring day in Ipswich. Tyler walked down the deserted hallway to the school's laundry room, a hamper of dirty clothes in his arms. He pushed the door open and walked to the back, where he heard cursing.

"Shit fucking hell!" A familiar figure was rubbing her head. He couldn't help it, he started chuckling. She turned around, her startled expression turning to one of fury at the sight of him. "Damn it Tyler!" She smacked his chest…hard. "Don't scare me like that. And don't laugh! It hurt." Instead he laughed harder at her pouty expression.

"So where are the boys today?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes and set down the basket. "Let's see. Caleb is running errands for his mom, Pogue is spending the day with Kate, and Reid got another three hour detention with Mr. Howard and then he'll be on a date with a girl he met IN detention." He waved his hands with exasperation.

She sauntered towards him and he didn't miss the short white skirt and the brown camisole she was wearing-the only reason he loved laundry day. She pressed her body against his, looking up at him with mischief in her eyes. "Aw, did the big guys leave poor baby boy alone?" She mocked.

His eyes took on a dangerous glint as he maneuvered them backwards until she was backed up against a washing machine. "My my Mr. Simms, is this what you do with all your friends?" She smiled.

He pretended to think. "No, just one special friend." His lips hovered over hers and teased her before he finally captured them with his own. Their lips moved together in a familiar rhythm, the passion building. She bit his lower lip, eliciting a moan from him. He grabbed onto her hips possessively, her hands going up to meet around his neck.

They pulled apart when air became an issue, and pressed their foreheads together. "Vessi…" She closed her eyes. He was the only one allowed to call her that. She tugged him back to her, kissing him roughly. One of his hands was still around her waist, the other tangled in her dark hair. He nipped at her lip before parting her lips with his own, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, kissing him with even more fervor than before.

His hands slipped down to her thighs and he lifted her, placing her on the machine behind her, positioning himself between her legs. His hands roamed under her top as he rubbed her breasts, making her moan with pleasure. She broke the kiss, looking into his bright blue eyes. "What if someone walks in on us?" He started kissing her neck, eliciting an encouraging moan from her. "I don't care." He murmured against her neck.

She tried to move his head back to hers, but he wouldn't allow it. He continued kissing her jaw, her collar bone, and her neck before biting down on it. "Tyler!" She gasped, but he only chuckled against her neck in response.

Tyler finally brought his head back to hers and kissed her with such force that her head spun and she was thankful she was sitting down. His hands roamed over her thighs before moving up and slipping under her skirt, fingers brushing over her lace panties. She groaned and her hands slipped under his shirt, nails scratching lightly at his abs. He drew back and shed his shirt in a swift movement. Vesspa gazed at his toned body before leaning forward to kiss his chest, moving up to his shoulder, and finally his neck. He closed his eyes in pleasure, hands back down to her hips, tugging her forward. She bit his neck as payback and he hissed, running her tongue along his pulse.

Tyler grabbed her neck and kissed her on the lips again, hands roaming her toned body before he removed her lace panties. She gasped at the sudden movement and he slipped his fingers into her, causing her to tilt her head back in pleasure.

Her hands moved down to his belt buckle and she fumbled with his jeans until they were unzipped, her fingers playing with the elastic band of his silk boxers. She toyed with his hardened member, making him end the kiss and groan in pleasure.

Tyler was getting restless. He needed to have her that instant. He positioned her hips at the edge of the washing machine and in one quick movement, slipped inside her. She caught her breath at the sudden movement, head tilting back. He kissed her neck as he increased his speed, her legs wrapping around him tightly.

Vesspa tangled her hands in his hair and kissed him before she was overcome with ecstasy. She screamed his name as he came with her, putting his head in the crook of her neck.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, and then he drew back, zipping his pants and putting his shirt back on. She grabbed her panties from the machine next to them and slipped them back on, straightening her skirt. She giggled and reached forward, fixing his now messed up spiky hair. Tyler kissed her in thanks, then groaned when he saw his still not done laundry.

Tyler walked into Nicky's that night, spotting the boys across from him, sitting at a table. Reid motioned him over with his hand, a pretty redhead tucked under his arms.

"Hey baby boy." They all greeted him with their handshakes. "Where have you been all day man?" Pogue asked him.

Tyler's azure eyes roamed the bar, spotting Vesspa there with her four friends. He turned back to the guys. "Laundry day." He smirked.


End file.
